


Angel Fantasy

by ashhawkshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, panties!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhawkshadow/pseuds/ashhawkshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is left alone and bored in the motel and sees a Victoria's Secret commercial. Crack ensues. And Sex. Or partial sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Fantasy

Castiel was back, back from purgatory and Dean could not believe it. He was sitting in the dingy motel room, real as himself or Sammy, watching the television with a simple dopy smile upon his lips.

Dean smiled to himself, content with just watching Cas as he flickered through the cable channels absentmindedly remembering the time where Cas ended up watching porn. Dean did not want to re live that event, for multiple reasons he was to closeted to admit.

Admit out loud anyhow.

Dean for now was content with letting Cas immerse himself in the mindless cable shows as he and Sam researched whatever the shit was going on in this mysterious town.

He studied his laptop, not seeing anything, and reading the same sentences in the same article multiple times and he slammed the lid of the laptop shut resigned.

This was pointless, he couldn't concentrate in this small cramped motel room, and he stood up suddenly, almost knocking his chair over. Sam looked up at him, a puzzled look upon his face, his lips pursed in contemplation.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Sam paused reading the current literary encyclopedia on mythical rituals, staring quizzically at Dean.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just hungry." Dean picked up his jacket off the table and slipped it on, picking up the keys to the impala. "You coming?"

Sam nodded, glancing at Castiel before shutting the book and standing. "Yeah, but what about Cas?"

Dean paused and turned to Cas. "You coming Cas? Or are you staying?"

"Go. I will stay and watch Television until you return."

Dean shrugged, and turned back to Sam, and without another word walked out the door, expecting Sam to follow, and follow he did.

Castiel was left alone in the room, alone with the television, and alone with his thoughts. He wasn't sure why Dean left, but he knew it wasn't to get food. He had eaten something nearly an hour earlier, and did not need to go eat again.

Castiel shook his head, for the moment what Dean Winchester did with his brother was none of his business. In this moment, Castiel was going to watch TV.

He finally understood why Gabriel left heaven, it must have been for the simple pleasures of human life. Sitting on a couch watching mindless comedies was the best thing about being back on earth, Castiel thought.

He hummed in contentment as the interrogator slammed the suspect against the wall in the prison cell. "WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR WIFE?" The gruff police officer all but bellowed. The suspect shivered in fear, sweat beading on his brow.

"I, I didn't kill anyone!" The man wrung his hands in desperation, and broke off as the police officer shoved his arm into the suspects throat, effectively choking him.

"Don't lie to me," he all but snarled.

Castiel leaned forward, waiting but blinked in surprise when the show stopped, faded to black and turned to commercial.

What could only be described as seductive music then started playing from the small television. A purring female voice beckoned as multiple scantily clad young women pranced across the room, rubbing themselves on couches and pianos.

"Angel Fantasies and Angel Gold, they're what every angel wants, and only available at Victoria's Secret."

Castiel's mouth dropped in confusion. These girls weren't real angels, he had never seen them before in their life, and yet, Castiel felt that just as the commercial suggested, it was what he wanted.

Without a second thought, he flew himself to the nearest Victoria's Secret store, making sure to keep himself invisible as he looked around.

Dean slammed the door of the impala in frustration. Sometimes even though he really cared about Castiel, he needed some time by himself to clear his thoughts. He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, waiting as Sam maneuvered his bulky limbs inside the car.

He gunned the impala into gear, and drove to the nearest BigGerson's, and threw the car into park. He climbed out, and once again not waiting to see if Sam was following him, strode in and seated himself in a booth, and opening the menu.

Sam slide in the seat opposite him, and quirked his eyebrow up at him questioningly.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Sam placed his hands flat on the table, fixing Dean with a look that made him thoroughly uncomfortable.

"I just, I need some time to process my thoughts." Dean maintained eye contact with Sam for a second then looked down at the menu again as Sam chuckled in derision.

"Since when do you have thoughts to sort out Dean?"

Dean sniffed, and ignored the question. Sensing that Dean was not willing to voice his thoughts, not to Sam at least, they ordered their food and ate in relative silence, making comments on the case every once in a while.

Finally, when the plates were as clean as they ever would be, Dean wiped his mouth and grimaced. "What are you planning on doing now?" Dean evaluated Sam, hoping that Sam would not come back to the motel with him, Dean needed to talk to Castiel.

"If you don't want me at the motel, just say so Dean. Don't try and hide it." Sam rolled his eyes and stood, his large frame towering over everyone.

"Sammy, it's not like that…" Dean pursed his lips, and twisted his fists anxiously.

Sam shook his head and smiled understandingly, "No. I get it. You need to talk to Castiel, and trust me, I do not want to be there when you do."

Patting Dean on the back, he walked out of the restaurant, leaving Dean to hurriedly climb in his car and race back to the motel.

He opened the door and paused, disconcerted, and sniffed. Why the hell did the motel smell like seductive women? He glanced around the room, searching for any obvious sign before his gaze landed on Cas, who was ridiculously clad in nothing a bright pink lacy Victoria's Secret push up bra, a silk thong and his usual trench coat. And then it clicked.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas what the hell?" Dean's eyes widened, and desperately wished the blood flow to stop heading due south.

"Angel push up, and Angel GOLD fragrance, it's what every Angel wants. Don't you like it Dean?" Castiel dead panned, looking Dean directly in the eye, compelling him forward.

"What the hell did you do Cas?" Dean was struggling with forming a coherent thought. The scent of the perfume was overwhelming, but not undesirable, and Cas clad in lacy pink lingerie was doing nothing to prevent his growing hard on.

"You do not like it. The lady at the store was mistaken then, she said you would be pleased." Cas's face fell, and Dean's heart wrenched. Unable to formulate a response, he nearly lunched across the room to stand above Cas.

"No, no, I do like it Cas." Dean's throat closed up and ran a hand over his jaw, attempting to find a way to explain to Cas that lingerie was for women, but then he decided, fuck it he didn't care.

"Dean?"

Dean searched Cas's eyes and found nothing but hopeful admiration and leaned forward, and placed a hesitant kiss upon Cas's parted lips.

An involuntary groan left Dean's lips, and he pulled back and examined Cas. Cas stared at him, his pupils blown wide, chest heaving. Dean's trousers suddenly became painfully tight when he noticed Cas's erection peaking out of the too tight silk thong, the soft material damp and leaking.

"Oh Cas…."

"Dean…"

Dean groaned and all but ripped his clothes off, until he was clad in nothing but uncomfortably tight boxer shorts. He them climbed on top of Cas, straddling him, and both of them let out loud breathy moans when their erections slotted together.

Cas maneuvered himself out of the trench coat, and reached up to grip Dean's hips imploringly. Dean understood, and starting rutting himself against Cas, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, his nose, his jaw, finding his way up to nibble on his soft earlobe.

It was over all to soon, both of them coming in mind blowing ecstasy. They lay together, snuggling on the bed. Cas was the first to break the silence, his voice hoarse and breathy.

"We should probably get dressed before Sam returns."

Dean nodded, and grinned. "You know, Cas, the Victoria's Secret underwear line is for teenage girls, correct?"

"I figured as such. It worked successfully though, did it not?" Cas grinned, glaringly pleased with himself, and Dean couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yes, yes it did."


End file.
